Stalked and stalker
by emergence of the masters
Summary: English version af my story Traqué traqueur YGO&JigokuShoujo crossover Yugi loves Yami, a cold teenager from his school who is very popular among the girls. Nothing special. But one day, someone declared his/her love to him. puzzleshipping
1. I love you Yugi

English version of my story _traqué traqueur_

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Jigoku Shoujo

crossover with Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl)

inspired more or less by the second episode of Jigoku Shoujo

**Stalked**

Yugi loves Yami, a cold teenager from his school who is very popular among the girls. Nothing special. But one day, someone declared his/her love to him.

**Chapter 1 : I love you Yugi**

_Yugi's POV_

Two weeks passed and I haven't stopped thinking about him every days. Yami. Certainly the hottest guy of the school but the coldest and the most distant too. Maybe because he was a new student and hasn't become integrated yet. All the girls wanted to go out with him, even Tea, my childhood friend, and she has succeed!

She has went out with him for a week. She told me they met aimlessly in the corridor, he shoved her without purpose and made her fall. He invited her for a drink at lunch to apologize. She was so happy, everyone envied her. But even after they continued meeting each other. They became very close and went out together.

As his best friend, she introduced me to him. I noticed that his behaviour with Tea was surprisingly different than the one he had at school. There he was icy and serious, his crimson eyes were always threatening and perceptive. When I saw him with Tea, he often smiled but didn't laughed. The look in his eye was melted.

I didn't know his other personality. _I _have fallen in love with a cold and mysterious man a week ago. And there I discovered this other facet of his personality. I didn't know if I would love it or hate it yet. Now it surprised me more than anything.

I didn't know if I was jealous. A part of me envied her but another was happy for her.

So here we are, a week after their first meet. Like all mornings, Tea and I went together to school. When we arrived, Tea left me to say good morning at Yami who was a year older than us so he wasn't in our class.

I went to my locker to take some stuff. I discovered a piece of paper stuck in the flit. 'It must be the notification to attend the medical visit ' I thought. I took the paper and unfolded it. While I was reading it, my eyes widened. That letter was written by a computer so that the writer couldn't be identified :

_I love you Yugi_

_**End of chapter**_

Sorry, English isn't my first language /

Please review!


	2. new gift

Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved them please continue

**Chapter 2 : new gift**

I stayed rooted to the spot for a few seconds, I didn't know what to think nor to do. It was the first time someone loved me. I didn't know what to do with the letter. Should I keep it or throw it? Throwing it looked quite insensitive and was as if I rejected that person but if I keep it, what should I do with it? Put it in my notebook? Stick it up the wall of my chamber? Put it against my heart? (No, I won't go so far!). I didn't even know that person, neither if I loved them.

The bell rang out. I had to hurry if I didn't want to be late. Without idea, I put the note in my pocket and went to my class where Tea waited for me. It worried me all the day; I couldn't concentrate on the lesson.

After school, we met Yami like the other afternoons for a week. When I saw him, all my worrieds were forgotten. I was laughing, blushing, smiling... I was happy beside him even if I knew I could never be more than a friend for him. I had to accept it. Yami and Tea held each other hand like lovers. Sometimes they hugged each other then smiled. However I have never seen them kissing. Perhaps they would like to have more intimity for this. I felt being in the way. We walked to my house where I left them.

The next day, everything was as usual. We went to school, Tea left me to say good morning to Yami, girls who were next to the couple murmured in one another's ear still staring at them. Many of them sighed, imagining if they were Tea. I heard about a Yami fanclub that has been created. I was only surprised by the time they took to create it. I laughed in my mind. Tea and I had breakfast without Yami because we didn't eat at the same hour.

After school, we went back. When I arrived at home, my grand-father called me :

« Hey, Yugi! You finally arrived. You have a present. »

« A present? What do you mean? »

« You'll see, I put it in you room. »He chuckled. « My grand-son has found someone at last! »

I didn't understant what he meant until I came in my bedroom. On my desk rested a huge bunch, so big that drowning a baby in it was a child's play.

The smell that emanate from them got me drunk so much it was soft and pleasant. Although it contained different and various flowers, the set was sublime and perfectely harmonious. However red roses dominated. The only flower that hasn't opened yet was in the center. Nevertheless I noticed it had already been opened. I did the same and found a note :

_The smell that bunch emits would make overrich whoever owns it but compared to yours, it smells like cotton._

Shit! I forgot about the letter!

**End of chapter**

Please review


	3. break up

« blah » talks

'blah' thoughts

**Chapter 3 : break up**

'What shall I do with this bunch?' I know that's not what I should think of first when I receive a present but the matter was much more important. The bunch was huge! Even I wondered how my Grandpa managed to carry it. We have small arms in the Mutou family. He had to move my stuff from my desk to my bed because the bunch was as big as it. We didn't have any vase big enough to contain it. We resigned ourselves to dividing it between several vases. When it was done, I had to sweep up all the leaves, the petals and the thorn which had fallen.

Shortly after, Grandpa called me for dinner. As we were eating, he didn't stop asking me questions about that secret admirer :

« Who is she? Do you know her name? What do you think about that bunch? She must be from a quite well off family for giving you a present like that. You will look for who she is, won't you? Have you already any idea? I hope she loves games. How stupid can I get! Of course because she loves you! »

I was embarassed to say that but Grandpa looked a lot like a school girl at that moment. I was blushing, wriggling and hiding my hands under the table to not let him see them shaking and showing him my nervousness. But at the end :

« Excuse me Grandpa, I think I'm not hungry anymore. I go to my room. »

I threw myself into it, still blushing. I jumped on my bed and buried my head in my pillow.

'What am I going to do? I don't know if I love that person. By the way I don't even know her. There's still the possibility that it's a joke. But if it were true? If I didn't like her? And how could I love her as I already love someone : Yami. Though he is with Tea. However that secret admirer seems to really like me and to know me well too. He know where I live et my case. It must be someone from the school. But who? Well done, Yugi! You ask the same questions as Grandpa.' It was enough for one night.

Next morning, Tea came to take me as usual.

« Hello Tea! »

« Hello Yugi » She smiled widely, too widely to be natural. She was hiding something.

« Tea are you all right? »

She closed her eyes and smiled wider and less natural than the previous one.

« I can't be more happy! »

That was lame.

« If you say so... »

I didn't want to bother her. She was allowed not to tell me her problems. I only hoped it wasn't too serious and it would pass. When we arrived at school, she stayed with me. It suprised me.

« Why don't you go to say hello to Yami? » She looked quite embarassed.

« Eh... you know I don't have to do it every days. It's not an obligation. »

« Are you su... »

« Of course if I tell you! »

As she interrupted me, we heard a hubbub near the stairs. Lots of students were there, mostly girls. We reached to hear a few murmur :

« Did you see? Yami has changed his girlfriend. » « He broke up with Tea? » « I thought they got on very well. » « Yes it was amazing how they were close. » « What was wrong with her? I don't want to make the same mistake. » « We don't know. He has changed unexpectedly. » « And who is his new girl friend? I don't know her » « In any case, she clutch his arm very hard. » « Didn't you see how she kissed him? » « He still has the lipstick mark on his cheek. » « Her name is Kaimamiru Amy » « She is a year younger than him, isn't she? » « It seems that Yami-god likes young girls. » « Hayate you have no chance any more. » « And neither have you » « _I_ look younger » « As young as the teacher! » « Shut up or I will... »

Tea lowered her head, making impossible to see her eyes.

« See you in our classroom Yugi »

She ran to the classroom, avoiding as well as she could the others' look.

So that's why she had a strange behaviour. I was sorry for her. For the moment she needed to be alone. I would talk to her at lunch.

I went to take some stuff in my case. It was as high as my head so that I didn't need to bend down nor tiptoe. I was perfectly fit for me. But not for today.

As I opened it, a wave of petals came down on me. It must have weighed 5kg and been quite compressed giving them a stronger smell. The same as the bunch. I had petals on my head and under my shirt. I shaked my body to make them fallen but a few of them fell in my trousers.

« MR MUTOU! »

I startledand turned round all of sudden.

« Kudaranai-sensei! »

« Clean this immediatly! »

« But sensei... »

« No buts. I am not against intimate presents and declarations of love but I won't tolerate anything that troubles the life at school or his cleanliness. »

« Hai sensei. »

A circle of curious student formed around me sniggering evilly and disappeared quickly.

My head was as red as a tomato. I swept up all the petals. It reminded me last night. When I finished, I ran to my classroom where I was fifteen minutes late. Fortunately my lesson was with Mrs Kudaranai so I didn't have to give an explaination, I just apologize politely for being late.

During the lesson, I observed Tea. She wasn't concentrated on what was happening around her. She was thinking, with sadness in her eyes. Several student looked at her then quickly turned away.

At lunch, we ate on a bench. I asked her to explain me what happened between Yami and her. She began to sob.

« It... It was yesterday. W-we were walking to my... home. Then he... he stopped... in front of the door. He... He said... that... he liked me... very much... but... it was all... that he didn't like me more than... a friend. » She curled up my chest.

« Oh! I'm so sorry Tea. Why did he tell him his feelings at that moment? »

« I have no idea! He stopped and he said that like that unexpectedly. »

« You mean... he said that coldly, straight? »

« Oh no! He was not that cruel! He was... sorry. He didn't want to hurt me. But precisely. It hurts so much! »

She stayed crying on my shirt. I tapped gently her back in order to comfort her. I caught sight of Yami passing twenty meters from us, with Amy, from behind, still clutching his arm. She was talking to him. Yami turned his head and looked at us for a few seconds, a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, then concentrated again on what his new girlfriend was saying. Even if he acted nicely with Amy and smiled at her, I could see that he was a bit colder than with Tea.

'Why are you acting like this Yami? Weren't you happy with Tea? I could see you every day, you were less cold. What mistake has she done? I miss you.'

The afternoon was better. Certainly because she told me about her problems and it relieved her heart.

In the evening the phone rang.

« Hello »

« Hey Yug! It's Joey! I missed you. How are you? »

« It can't be better! And you? What's news at school? »

« Nothing special. Ushio and his group have been excluded at the same time as Tristan and you. We haven't have any problem after. »

« We are in the same school. »

« Ouch! I hope they didn't do anything to you. »

« They are still angry with us but our school is used to that. They know what to do when there's some fight so they don't bother us as much as previous year. »

« It's not fair that they punished Tristan and you as well as them. »

« Don't worry. It's the past and we're fine now. By the way, why don't we go to amusement arcade next week-end? »

« Great idea! I'll Tea know tomorrow. »

« Phone me after. »

« Ok bye! »

« Bye! »

I jumped for joy. I was going to see my old friends. They have been excluded last year because they fought with Ushio and his group again. Since that, I couldn't see them so often.

I logged on my computer. I received an e-mail. I opened it.

_You're so cute when you blush _

'Guess who sent this!'

There were some files attached. I opened them one by one. I was dumbfounded in front of them. All of them were about me. The first was taken when the petal rain came down me. The second when I shaked my hair. In the third I was blushing before the teacher and so on. About ten photos for only one event.

'How did he managed to take these photos?'

I looked at the adress of the sender :

**End of chapter**

Some names I gave may seem weird but they have a meaning... more or less

For the moment there are two proposition for the secret admirer :

- Yami

- Enma Ai (remember it's a Jigoku Shoujo and Yugioh crossover!)

If you have other idea please tell me. I'm very interested in it

And don't forget to review! :D


	4. love me too much

Thank you for the review!

This scene had to be only the first part of the forth chapter mais as it was longer and more interesting than I imagined to be, it's a whole chapter.

« blah » speaking

'blah' thoughts

_blah_ mails

**Chapter 4 : Love me too much**

Great! That helped very much! What should I do if I want him to tell me his name? Why don't I simply send him a mail too? Yes, this is a possibility. No sooner said (or thought) than done :

_Thanks for the presents but who are you?_

I waited the answer which arrived 10 minutes later.

_You can call me Atemu._

Atemu? Weird name for a girl. And if that person was a boy? I took this opportunity to learn more about my secret admirer. It looked like an ask-answer game.

Me: _Is it your real name?_

Atemu : _More or less._

Me : Are you a boy or a girl?

Atemu : _I'm a boy.I hope you have no problem with that._

Me : _I don't really care about that._ _How old are you?_

Atemu : _About the same age as yours._

Me : _Are you in my school?_

Atemu : _That's your job to find out._

Me : _Do you really love me?_

Atemu : _With all my heart. _

Me : _Since when?_

Atemu : _Since you showed up in my life, it's at that moment I truly began to live and gave a meaning to my life : loving and protecting you._

'Hmm yes... classic and lame. All flirts know these expressions by heart' I didn't trust him.

Me : _Why do you love me?_

I waited the answer a long time. I thought he was trying to find for me some qualities I didn't have, make some romantic but hypocritical formulas from great seducers. In fact, it was only because of the size of the mail. I blushed again as I was reading it. At least I knew he really loved me. Even too much maybe :

Atemu : _Why do we love angels? You are magnificient. You are perfect. Your eyes, how to describe them? « sparkling jewels in a purple ocean » is quite near the reality but it's not it yet. Only looking at you make my heart melt. A mere smile on your fleshy and so tempting lips and I'm on my knee in front of you. A glare from you and my heart is pierced by thousands arrows. Your skin of innocent paleness hasn't any flaw (except the small scar on your right hip), it's softer than silk. Your neck only waits to be kissed, sucked and nibbled. Your perfume would get the chastest man drunk. Your melodious and angelic voice would pacify the most furious angers. When you sleep, you illuminate whatever around you. And you dare ask me why I love you! I didn't know you __had a such humour. It must be added to your other great qualities. I have a question too : Why aren't you with someone yet? Why haven't you even been « touched » yet? Is the world such blind to don't see that an angel has fallen from heaven where he was envied? The best side is that you are free to me. I dream of you all nights. I dream about kissing you, plunging my tongue into your navel, my head into your neck where I would mark you as mine, caressing your hips and massaging your scar. If you know how many times I've dreamed about making you mine! But do you love anyone? You seem very close to the brunette. A little too much even._

'Who does he think he is? I'm not his!'

Me : _She's Tea. We're childhood friends. That's all._

Atemu : _And the one who looks like you? He seems very close to you too._

'Oh! No one. Just the man I'm in love with.'

Me : _Sakasama Yami, Tea's ex-boyfriend. I know him thanks to her. But now that they aren't together any more, we will see each other less often ._

Before I send the mail, I remembered a detail in his longest mail. The scar on my hip. How did he know? I added this question to the mail before sending it. He didn't answer with words but another photo of me.

This was my daily siesta time at school. I was lying on my back on the scool's grass, eyes closed, hands behind my head as a pillow. The wind that was blowing had lifted my shirt up, revealing my scar.

'stupid Yugi! Why did you think that he has only photographed at only one moment in the day?' I told to myself.

Atemu began to scare me. He was too in love in my opinion.

Me : _Sorry I have to go to bed._

Atemu : _Sweet dreams, my angel. Oh and did you love the flowers?_

Me : _Yes, they were wonderful. Thank you._

I was telling the truth. Even if I found them a bit too beautiful.

Atemu : _They could never be comparative to you._

Me : _sweet dreams._

'Yes, he definitly loves me too much.'

**End of the chapter**

So Yami's family name is Sakasama. Why? Why not! (Jigoku shoujo x3)

Don't forget the reviews!


	5. getting closer

Did you wait a long time? Sorry but summer means holiday and holiday means... holiday! xD In fact it's not the only reason. I don't really like this chapter not really interesting so I was not really motivated. My French reviewers (who could read this chapter three weeks ago x)) think it IS interesting and thanks to one of us, I have solved a problem in my stories :D. So please continue reviewing it helps me a lot not only for motivation but for my inspiration too

**Chapter 5 : getting closer**

The next morning, Tea called me to say that she couldn't go with me to school today but that she would meet me there. Then I wlaked alone in the streets. I walked as fast as the other days but I found that the time passed slower. I had no one to talk with! Soon my boring transformed in worry when I felt someone watching me. I looked everywhere. Perhaps Atemu was here. There were too many people (over 30). All were busy. If they look at me a moment, they turned away their eyes the next one, not by contempt or fear, simply by indifference, like whoever look at whoever in the streets. Maybe it was an hallucination. This Atemu will certainly make me insane.

I didn't find Tea in my classroom. I didn't worry now, there were still five minutes before the eginning of the lesson. I went to my seat, took out my stuff and began to revise. I heard buzzing. Voices rose up, they were deconcentrating me but I hold on. I kept my head in my notebook when :

« Yugi? » asked a deep voice. It reminded me someone but I didn't remembered who. I raised my head and jumped : Yami was in front of me, in the other side of my desk. Hand on my chest, I took up my breath again :

« Yami, you scared me! I almost had a heart attack. » He chuckled and smiled friendly. He had taken his soft and carrying air again.

« Sorry, Yugi, I didn't mean this. »

When I took care of the buzzes, I realize that Yami was the cause. I didn't need to look around to know that a dozen of student, mostly feminine were staring at us (without counting the ones who were behind the door). He hold a flat and square box out to me.

« Could you give this to Tea? »

« Eh... Of course but why don't you give her yourself? »

« I haven't seen her yet and I'm in a hurry. »

« Ok, I will give her » I took the box and put it in my bag.

« How is Tea? »

« She was depressed at first but she feels better now. »

« It reassures me.I'm sorry for her » He sighed. « I didn't want to hurt her that much. I hope I could stay friend with Tea and you. » He smiled shyly.

How could I say no? I can't even say it to the other so with the one I love, can you imagine that? Being his friend, then maybe more after, much more! I have to stop fantasizing. Yami likes girls. Perhaps he is bi? It would be to great to be real. It's a shame, being with him is a great comfort, but a terrible pain too.not being able to hug him, touch him, acting as I want with him because I fear he would reject me, knowing he is with another, all those things tear my heart. However, if it was the price to pay to see him smiling at my side, I'm ready to pay it. Moreover, I know he regrets what he did to Tea a lot. Not forgiving him would be completelly unfair and crual. I didn't have to think anymore about my answer:

« You can. » It was my turn to smile. He seemed in relief and sighed.

« Thank you Yugi, you really are a dear friend. »

'_Is it better than a friend?_' Suddenly I had an idea.

« I should introduce you to my friends, Yami; why don't you go with us to amusement arcade this week-end? » He smiled happily.

« With pleasure! » I couldn't cibtain my joy.

I will introduce you to Joey and Trist... »

« Yami? Yugi? »someone called.

We looked at the door and saw a surprised Tea watching us.

« Oh hello Tea » I said « something wrong? »

« Not really, I was just wondering why Yami was in our classroom. »

« I wanted to apologize because I hurt you. I want to tell you that I am attached to you enourmously but not in the same way. » Yami said calmly. « And I wanted to give you back something that belongs to you. »

He turned around to face me who already knew what he wanted.

« You can give her now. » I took out the box and gave it to Tra who was suprised.

« But it's... »

« Now that we don't go out together I supposed I had to give it back to you. »

« I have completely forgotten it. »

« I noticed. » He smiled friendly. She took her box and put it in her bag. I chosed this moment to tell her about our project for this week-end.

« Are you going with me to amusement arcade saturday? Joey and Tristan will meet us ther. Yami comes too. » She seemed suprised.

« Yami comes too? »

« Yes, I have just asked him. Why? Does it matter? »

« Not at all! But I think you should stay between boys. » The way she spole betrayed her. There were something else behind it but I didn't want to bother her, not in front of Yami. Moreover, I had the feeling that he was implied in it.

« If you say so. »

The bell rang. Yami got up from my desk where he was sitting.

« I have to go. See you later! »He rose his hand to say goodbye.

« See you later I answered. » I answered.

Tea became to be more and more distant. Not physically (yet), she was still by my side but she spoke less often and when she did, it was only to answer me with some « yes », « sure », « oh », « really » and so on. She wasn't really there.

When we went home, We saw Yami chasing an Amy who was sulking. It was useless. He stopped and sighed.

« Yugi? » Focusing my attention on Yami, I jumped when I heard Tea's voice.

« Yes Tea? »

« I-I have to go » She said as she was staring behind me. When I followed her gaze, I saw Yami coming up. '_So she wants to avoid him..._'

« It's alright. See you tomorrow. »

« Yes, see you tomorrow Yugi! » She smiled and I smiled back.

« Yugi? » I jumped again recognizing the voice though I expected it.

« Ah! Yami! How are you? » He shook his shoulders.

« Not really good. »

« Have you got some problems with Amy? »

« She is angry because she wanted to spend all the week-end with me. When I told her I had already something to do she was a bit angry. » I lowered my head.

« I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have invited you. » '_He must reproach me for it now. I ruined everything because I wanted to go too fast._' Then I felt his arms on my shoulders. It's in those moments we wonder why we are forced to wear a uniform at school. If only it didn't have sleeves...

« You have nothing to do in this. She is just a little irritated but you'll see. She will be better soon. I just don't know when. » I raised my head.

« Is there something I can do to help you? » He raised his eyes to the sky and put his index on his chin. Seeing a person like Yami who was normally cold and reserved doing a move so childish was really comical.

« Let me think... I thought about give her a present but I don't know what yet. »

As soon as we speak about love stories, the same present came in my mind at first :

« How about flowers? » As I heard my words, I thoughts about Atemu's bunch. I blushed lightly. Fortunately, Yami didn't notice. His face became lighter. He made a huge smile full of joy and thanks.

« What an excellent idea! Why haven't I thought about it before? Thank you a lot Yugi. »

« It was nothing. You're welcome. » I lowered my head to hide my blush. Yami was speaking to me as if I was his confident. In one day I passed from simple acquaintance to confident. '_That was really fast!_'

« Yugi »

« Yes Yami » He seemed embarrassed. 'How cute!'

« Could you help me to buy the bunch? I don't know that field very well. »

« Neither do I but I will see what I can do. » He gugged me so hastily. I didn't see that coming!

« Thank again Yugi! If there's something I can do for you please tell me. » '_Kissing me isn't a bad idea_' All of sudden, I realize where I was. My head was pressed against his chest and his arms embraced me tightly. How I wanted to stay like this for hours, feeling the heat of his body! But I had to regain my self control. We were only friends. I did as I wanted to push him back.

« Yami! I can't breath! » He regained his thoughts too and freed me as fast as he had hugged me.

« Oh! Sorry Yugi. »

« It's nothing. » I blushed again.

« I meet you tomorrow afternoon in front of the school? »

« Sounds good. See you tomorrow! »

« See you tomorrow! »

We left each other. I was so happy that I had to control myself hardly not to turn around the street lamps and sing. When I pushed someone, I apologized quickly and continued my way as if nothing happened. '_What a wonderful life! The sky is blue! The birds are singing_' In fact it was raining.

When I arrived at home, I saw a box before my door. It was for me. (Don't need to tell you whom it comes from). I went up to my room. Grand'pa went out buying some food. I was alone at home. I opened the present on my bed.

It contained several clothes : black sleeveless shirt, black leather jacket and trousers, eccentric boots (black of course) and two belts. They all fit me perfectly. Not too big, not too small. With this dark assortiment, I found a drawing : me wearing all those clothes. He seems to draw quite well. In a corner, the painter wrote :

_I hope they will fit you as wall as I have imagined._

**End of chapter**


	6. Flowers again!

I'm so sorry. You have waited a long time but school is sadly more important than fanfiction and I will have less freetime to write my fic.

Thank you all for your reviews I really liked them. Please continue !

SRRH

Cherry

yugixyamiyaoilover

Chibi Kuriboh

Shire

**Chapter 6 : Flowers again!**

The bell rang. It was time to meet Yami. I had to persuade myself that it was only a meeting as friends, not a date at all.

Before exiting the classroom, I looked at my own reflexion in the window and brushed my hair again. I suddenly stopped and blushed, realizing that I was acting like a girl.

Yami was already waiting for me at the entrance of the school. I ran after him and called him. He turned around and shook his hand to mak me a sign.

« Hey, Yugi! »

« 'Noon, Yami, I hope you haven't waited so long. »

« Don't worry, I have just arrived. » He smiled. I couln't help smiling back as he did. Seeing him so happy made me be as well.

« So, where do we go? » he asked

« At the florist, don't we? »

« Yes, but which? You know I'm new here. I don't know the neighbourhood very well and maybe you have a favourite florist. »

« To tell the truth, I'm not very keen on those sort of things either. » I shyly confessed.

« Don't worry, it can't be worse than me » he joked.

« There's a florist not far from our school, in front of the square »

« Let's go! »

We walked quietly. I looked at him sometimes, hoping to start a conversation but nothing came in my mind. I had imagined our afternoon better than it was then.

« Is it this florist? » His question pulled me out of my thoughts. I followed his eyes and discovered and flower shop as big as my grand'pa's game shop.

We came in. A bell rang. The florist was informed that new clients arrived. He welcomed us warmly as every trader.

« Be welcome in my shop! How can I help you? »

« My friend would like to make a present to his girlfriend. We had thought about flowers. »

« Yes it is rather current. If the flower you are looking for is for the person you really love, the red roses are unmistakably the flowers of the situation. They mean the real love. » He brought out to us about twenty of them.

« Don't worry! I still have some in stock. How much do you want it? »

« One is all we need. » Yami's answer surprised the trader as much as me. I must tell that Atemu had marked me quite well.

« Are you sure? »

« I think that it's not the quantity which counts but the quality. A simple flower, if it is carefully chosen, has as much value as a bunch. » Yami was amazing me more and more. He had in no way the same point of view as Atemu. The seller cancelled.

« Very well. Choose your rose « carefully ». I'll wait in cash desk. » He went away, leaving Yami and me in private again. Yami set a big half an hour to examine each of these flowers with attention. '_Then he said that he knew it __nothing!_' I rolled my eyes.

I observed him silently, memorizing each of his repetitive movements as if they were unique. He fixed every rose with his piercing glance, as if his eyes could split the poor flower and make it show him all its secrets. He was so concentrated on the roses he did not notice me.

In others circumstance I shall have taken it a little bit badly but there I could only take advantage of it to examine him attentively. I watched him taking a rose delicately with his fingertips, avoiding its thorns, turning and returning this one, looking for whatever default, then closing the eyes and bringing his new victim to his nose to smell it. I didn't count how many flowers he stripped with only his gaze any more. I stared at the flower which seemed to blush timidly.

« This one is not bad. Don't you find, Yugi? » He told me suddenly.

When I came back to earth, and remained my glance on his soft face, my eyes fridged, my jaw became incredibly heavy. Yami was smelling a rose. But in a... seductive way!

His hardly raised eyelids, eyes lowered towards my feet, a small smile of outstanding seducer, a slightly tilted head, he seemed to be able to put the world on his knees. I couldn't imagine the incredible success he would have in our school with this posture.

I swallowed my saliva but couldn't help blushing. He noticed my gene.

« Are you okay, Yugi? Is there something wrong? »

« Oh! Nothing... » I hurried to change conversation.

« You chose this one finally? »

« Yes, it looks like to me perfect. Hold it! » I took the rose he gave me.

« It smells particularly good. »

I nodded. He was completely right. Its perfume was rather special. It didn't look like the others'. At least for me. Maybe it was because Yami had given it to me? No this present wasn't intended for me. It belonged to somebody else. I simply had to test its perfume.That was all. I returned it to him.

« I am sure Amy will like it »

« I hope so! »

We paid the florist and left. Yami walked with me and left as soon as the gameshop was in sight. In front of my door I found another present. Atemu must have taken advantage that I was outside with Yami to come. Grandfather had seen nothing either. This began to be boring. Why hasn't he come to see me directly.

I opened as yesterday the present in my bedroom and found two black bracelets, a necklace which looked a lot like those the dogs had. I looked for the letter which went with these presents and of which I didn't doubt that it had been added :

_My most sincere excuses, my angel. I had forgotten to add them to your present yesterday. I hope that you could find soon an occasion to try them._

**End of chapter**

The next chapter will take place Saturday with Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and... surprise!

During all those weeks, I have thought about a few fics but I think I should write them one by one. So I will end this story first (you have read about half of the story) before beginning another but I'd like to know what fics you prefer ( what fic I have to think about) they will all be puzzleshipping or blindshipping (Atemu/Yugi).

**Love triangle**

Yugi loves Tea, Tea loves Yami and Yami secretly loves Yugi : perfect love triangle, isn't it? But in the other wise it can change in a triangle of jalousy or hate. Their dilemma begins the night before the Ceremonial Battle. Romance/Humor?

_Author Note : I don't know how this story will end (even if I know it will be a puzzleshipping). I think about asking your help too to have some ideas for my chapters because they will be more or less independents of the others. In all of ther we will see how the three characters react in different situations you will suggest. Then, when YOU won't have any imagination anymore, I will continue the story again._

**Babel love or « Tradition! »**

Someone cast a spell on Atemu, sending him five thousands years after in Japan in Yugi's bedroom who had just finished the millenium puzzle. Familiarizing himself with the 21st century's life is sure very hard but he will have to resolve another matter first : the language. Romance/Humor

_Author note : I couldn't choose between the two titles so I put both. Babel love is for the romance side and « Tradition! » is for its humor side. I can put Love triangle in this fic if you don't know what fic choose. _

**Boy or girl? Your choice!**

Wanting Atemu's reign to end, Bakura send Yugi, a abandonned boy he brought up and set against the pharaoh, to court Atemu and to be his queen. For it, Bakura made for Yugi a potion that would change him temporally in a girl. Romance

_Author note : Hmm... I don't really like when Yugi is a girl but he isn't natural there. This is the fic I have thought the less about so I don't really know where it will go._

**The prince of Egypt**

Atemu, the Pharaoh's son, and Yugi, his cousin, love each other in a powerful Egypt. But one day, Yugi discovers where he truly comes from. Then he must free his people, slave of Egypt. The two lovers will have to decide between their love and their duty. But, their choice weren't the same. Inspired by the movie The Prince of Egypt (great movie ever). Romance/Drama?

_Author note : If you want to see Atemu insane once again then choose this one. Yugi-oh characters will replace the movie's ones because I don't want to have any problem with some people who could compare it with their religion. (for History's sake please don't try to see Ramses and Moses together)_

Don't forget reviewing!


	7. please forgive me

_Please forgive me if you can. First for not updating, second for making you believe that I was updating. -_-_

_thanks to loulou () who remained me about all the reviewers who have been pitifully abandonned._

_I thought I would have all the time I needed to continue my fic those holidays but, there have been unexpected stuff. I have to work and work and work... T_T I will truly update when I have time but don't expect to have it so soon. Though all the story is in my head, I haven't time to put it on papers. Please trust me : I have already thought about another story! (if someone could help me to write them maybe one fic will be finished before 2030 LOL) : _

**I haven't found a title yet**

Yami is a new teacher but when he sees Yugi Mutou, one of his student, he directly fall in love with him. One problem : he already have a girlfriend. The war broke out and it dragged with the two men all their class. Romance/Humor

_Note : I don't have a real plot yet. I only have some scenes and lines for this story._

_According to your votes, the next story should be Babel Love (Oh dear! how will they communicate? This is a problem for the characters AND the writer T_T) but you still can vote ;)_

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

In the next chapter, a "character" of Jigoku Shoujo should appear...


	8. reunion

No I'm not dead! (yet) Sorry for the waiting. But you see I don't have do much time. I'm very sorry. If you want to kill me you can but this chapter could cause your death with all the questions without answer you could ask at the end.

Thanks for all your reviews that force... sorry motivate me to write my chapters. ^^

**Chapter 7 : Reunion**

Truly, what have I done? Why have I worn those clothes? Oh yes, I remember! I looked at them many times, and thought that they were not that bad after all. So I thought Yami should like it. What an idiot I do!

So am I in the amusement arcade, after going trough a hundred person's eyes who stared at me from feet to head. I saw somebodies licking their lips! But the first price is given to a voice I heard behind me :

« How much do you think he ask for a night? »

I didn't dare to turn back. I walked faster and arrived ten minutes before the meeting. So am I in the amusement arcade, still exposed to the passengers who lokked at me with a sideway glance.

I found a cool spot, not too remarkable and search my friends hoping them to come as soon as possible. I was thinking of what they would think of me. Or rather what YAMI would think of me. Joey and Tristan didn't worry me so much. They would just make a stupid comment and laugh friendly. But Yami... it was very different. If he didn't love me? How will he react when he sees me in those clothes? It bothers me.

Yami appeared at the enter a few time after I arrived. I called him from where I was, still didn't want the others to se me. He looked ofr me with his eyes. When he found me, he freezed, eyes still staring at me, jaw falling down, his cheeks became pink. '_Well done Yugi! Now he thinks that you are a wore!_' I blushed and lowered my eyes, ashamed of myself. I couldn't look him in the face anymore. I was waiting for this day for so long... I have ruined everything!

As he understood why I was in the background, he rejoined me in my little spot.

« Hey, Yugi! How are you? »

« ... Hi Yami... I'm fine... » I still couldn't look at him... Silence between us...

« It looks good on you » I looked at him (at last!), confused.

« What? »

« Your clothes. They aren't so bad on you. » I blushed again.

Joey and Tristan arrived a few minutes later, not without being remarked :

« Eh, Tristan! Look at who we have there! Hi Yug... wow! You have a date dude? » Each of them winded an arm around my neck.

« Why haven't you told us? So who is the lucky girl? » Their voice resounded in all the building. Everybody heard what they said. '_Why have the hell I worn those clothes!?_'

I ignored what they said and introduced them.

« Nice to meet you Yami. It's funny how Yugi and you looked alike. »

« And I thought that his haircut made him unique. » _'remember when I talked about stupid comment?'_

« Nice to meet you too, friends of Yugi. »

« Yami has just arrivedin our school. He doesn't know a lot of people yet. »

« Now you can add us guy! » And so on. The discussion continued, mixing up laughs, blunders and memories.

We played almost all the games we found, all oh them were won either by Yami or by me. Did I forget to say that he was a great player?

As Joey and Tristan played a car race together (boredom of loosing?), a photographer came to Yami and me.

« Do you want to immortalize this day? The fifth photo is free. »

I asked Yami :

« What do you think? » He smiled.

« Why not? »

« So if it is okay please strike a pose »

The photographer positionnned himself. I shyly went closer to Yami. My heart was beating faster. I couldn't be too close to him ; it would be too suspicious and improper but going away would do the same. We were side by side. I made sure that there were space between him and me.

« Ready? One... two... three... smile! »

At that moment, I found myself pressed against Yami's body, his arm embracing my waist, his lips on my cheek.

« Click! » The photo was taken. The photographer show us it. Yami was grining, he had kissed me on the cheek. And me... well, I didn't have time to understand what was happening. How to describe me? I was juste a few second before being surprized. When I saw the picture my cheeks burned, I discretly touched the spot where Yami kissed me.

« Do you like it? »

I stammered : « Eh... well... »

« Yes, thank you. We take it. » Yami cut me.

« I can take four other photos. »

« We should call Tristan and Jo... »

« You're talking about us, Yugi? » I jumped. Joey was just behind me.

« Oh, Joey! You scared me! »

« Sorry, man. Why did you want to call us? »

« Hey! It's a photographer! I want my beautiful face to be immortalized too. » Tristan's head appeared between Joey and me. An excellent way to have a heart attack.

Finally photo session continued. There were a picture of all of us, one where Joey and Tristan wrapped their arm around neck and looking like dead drunk men, one wher I was with Joey and the last with Tristan. The last photo was only just taken when Joey and Tristan rushed impatiently to the camera.

« Let's see! Let's see! » They snatched the camera from its owner.

« Look, Tristan, they are great! Eh? There is a fifth one. What's it? » An alarm rang in my head when I heard the last words.

I jumped on Joey, trying to take the camera from him. Unfortunately we fell on the fotographer himself, knocking him down with his belongings.

« Excuse me! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. » Though I bowed more than ten times, I still didn't think it was enough.

« It doesn't matter. Don't worry. » Nevertheless his forced smiled didn't hide his polite hypocrisy.

We quickly picked up all his stuff. After all it was our fault.

« Hey, mister, is this yours? » asked Tristan.

I turned back and saw a black straw doll with a red string tied around its neck.

« Give me back that! » With a brisk and brusque move, the schemer thing went from Tristan's hand to the photographer's pocket in less than a second.

« Aren't you a bit too old to play with a doll? » '_I thought we had to help him __not make fun of him!' _The man was around fifty. The doll must be his daughter's. However no one would want to play with that doll, it didn't have a real face and his colour where too dark.

« That's not your problem. » He drily replied.

Yami decided to change the subject.

« When will we receive the pictures? »

« I'll send them by email provided that you give me your mail adress. As you pay now, I give mine to one of you. He gave a wary look at Joey, Tristan and me. I guess he didn't want to deal with us because of what we had done. He turned towards Yami.

« Mister... »

« Sakasama. »

« If you want. I'll give you my mailadress in case there would be any complaint to make. »

« Allright. »

We each wrote our adress on a piece of paper. When Yami wrote his, I noticed that the photographer was looking strangely at him. It was not the look he gave us. No, it was darker and more mysterious. He seemed to be lost in thoughts while he was staring at Yami. He was very disturbing.

The day was ending. Joey and Tristan had to leave us.

« Bye, Yugi! »

« Yeah, bye, Joey! I hope I could see you again soon. »

« Sure! It will happen in less than a month! »

« What do you mean? » I had just finished my sentence when Joey punched Tristan's head.

« Couldn't just shut your mouth? How are we going to do now for the surprise? »

« Oh sorry, I forgot it. Forget what you heard Yugi. » I chuckled.

« It's a bit to late, isn't it? So tell me what you are plotting. »

They looked at each other and sighed together.

« You've won. We tell you. Sadly there will be no surprise. »

« You see, as we are in THE bully school of the city, good manners are generously rewarded. We've avoided troubles for a full month! I think it's our record. And do you know what we won? We're coming back! »

« You mean... you're coming back in our school? »

« Great, isn't it? »

I jumped for joy at the news. It was too incredible for being true.

« Oh Joey, Tristan, yes I'm so happy! When do you come back? »

« In less than a month. Tell Tea to organize a big party for the return of th heroes. »

We all laughed willingly. Then we said goodbye to Tristan and Joey. Yami insisted to take me home. Of course I didn't refuse.

Grandpa called me when I arrived. He told me he had to go to Egypt tomorrow morning for some excavations, his favourite hobby with games, and that he would come back only at the end of the week. I just nodded. His travels began a habit for me. I couldn't stop smiling. I was to happy that my friends would be gathered together like before.

I received an email. At first I thought it was the photographer who was sending our photos but when I saw his mail adress knew it was only Atemu :

I don't want you to see them anymore.

The mail contained five pictures too : the photos.

Could Atemu be the photographer?

**End of the chapter**

* * *

_Haikyo no machi ni mioboe ga aru  
Anata to mekutta shashinshuu no naka_

* * *

So, satisfied? Jigoku Shoujo appears in the story little by little.

We will talk about Tea in the next chapter. (No I haven't forgotten her^^)

Hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
